The Luminary of the Galaxy
by musicalcreepertwipie
Summary: Maki X Kaito fan fic
1. Chapter 1: The Key

"Huh... So you're saying this key will go to a so called "Love Hotel?" Kaito asks the oreo colored bear in front of him. "Puhuhu! You are correct Momota!" The bear snickers then dissapears. He shrugs then puts the key in the pocket of his jacket. ''I'll deal with it later" He murmers. Spotting Maki he grins and walks over to her "Heya Maki Roll!" He beams at her.

She jumps hearing her name "Hi Kaito" she replies sighing. "What's the matter Maki Roll?" The male asks. "You scared me that's all..." She mutters already sick of Kaito's idiocy. He chuckles and pats her back then walks back to his dorm.

Shaking his head he sighs putting a hand behind his head muttering. "Jeez, when can I tell her" he grumbles. Monokuma suddenly appears "Puhuhu! Try the key!" Is all the bear says then he disappears again. Surpised by the bears sudden appearence he jumps "Holy sh-!" His eyes widen. A knock on his door makes him yelp in surprise.

"Monokuma? Didn't you just appear?" He shakes his head going over to answer the door anyway. "Hello?" Opening the door for a third time he's surprised who is waiting there. "Hi Kaito" Maki greets now for some reason in a bathing suit, a black and red bikini.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pool

Kaito raises an eyebrow at her "Hiya Maki-roll! Why are you wearing that...?" He asks. Maki looks at him "Everyone is at the pool Monokuma raised the pools water level. I suggest you come as well" is all she says then she leaves. "Well then..." He grins punching his fist into his other hand "Alrighty then!"

5 minutes later...

Kaito grins heading over to the pool now in galaxy pattern swim trunks. "The luminary of the stars is here!" He announces suddenly someone pushes him into the pool his eyes widen when he plunges into the cold water. When he gets to the surface he shakes his head water spraying and looks at where he was standing seeing Kirumi still in her normal clothes "I apologize Kaito, Kokichi requested that I push you in the pool so I did..." She says an apologetic smile on her face. Grumbling he looks for Kokichi who is sitting in one of the chairs laughing. "You little..." He mutters starting to head towards the stairs to get out of the pool. Before he could get out of the pool a hand is put on his shoulder. Turning around he sees Maki in her bikini still "He's not worth it Kaito, trust me" She says clearly pissed at Kokichi as well. "Well one of these days he's going to get what's coming for him..." He mutters giving one last glare at Kokichi who is now pretending to look innocent.

"WATCH OUT FUCKERS!" she yells jumping into the pool in her pink bikini. Grinning she sees Maki and Kaito now drenched with water from her splash. "I-i uh, s-sorry!" She squeaks seeing the angry looks on their faces.

Having an idea he grins then jumps in the pool as well then picks up Miu smirking. "Wh- Kiibo! Put me down!" Miu starts to laugh as Kiibo carries her over his head around the pool.

Tsmugi looks over at them and smirks then yells "I ship it" which Kiibo immediately stops and looks at her "What does that mean?" He asks. She shakes her head deciding not to explain it "Never mind" satified with that answer Kiibo then carries Miu out of the pool.

Watching the others he shakes his head 'Jeez, we're in a killing game and they're so relaxed...' He shakes his head at the swimmers. Ryoma sits on the chair next to him "Seems they're having fun huh" he comments. "I thought you don't want anyone close to you" he says. Ryoma glances at him "Hey, I can tolerate company once in a while" he mutters.

Grinning he gets up then looks at Kirumi "Hey Kirumi! Where's your swimsuit?" He practically yells. Sighing Kirumi walks over to him "I have one on under my clothes" she replies. "I am just making sure everyone doesnt need anything before I go in the pool" she sighs. He grins and nods "Ohhh! I get it! But the pushing Momota is the only thing I needed Kirumi" he says matter of fact.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Is In The Air

"Very well then Kokichi, I shall swim now" She says and takes off her shirt to reveal a black one piece with spider web pattern. Rantaro looks over and stares. "Do you need something Mr. Amami?" She asks raising an eyebrow at him. He quickly shakes his head blushing slightly "N-no I'm fine." He insists.

She looks at him not convinced but sighs and slowly wades into the pool. Kaito looks at Kokichi and growls then smirks little sneaking up behind Kokichi he splashes a lot of water on him! Screaming Kokichi runs around in the pool, which is pretty slowly, trying to get away from Kaito. Grinning triumphantly Kaito swims back over to Maki.

"Hey Maki Roll?" Turning around Maki raises her eyebrow at him. "What is it?" She asks. "Er..." Mumbling and putting a hand behind his head he blushes slightly. "Do you uh... Do you want to go out so-" Before he can finish his sentence Kiibo runs past holding Miu up in the air again "COMING THROUGH!" He yells.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

Both their eyes widen and quickly get out of the way. "Uh... What were you going to say Kaito?" Maki wades back over to Kaito looking at him expectingly. Kaito frowns then looks down "Never mind" He mutters,Â clearly bothered that Miu and Kiibo interrupted him ruining the mood.

She tilts her head "Just tell me" Staring at him already tired with shit. "B-but" He stutters. "Tell me you tol fucker" She snaps.

'Oh yeah, I'm way taller then her... I wonder if...' He ponders then remembers Miu and Kiibo's size difference and that Kiibo was able to pick her up 'Then again, he is a robot...' He sighs theÂ looks at Maki who is raising her eyebrow at him. "Maki Roll?" He asks hesitantly. "What?" She asked, annoyed by this point. He simply picks her up with a squeak of protest from her and places her back against the wall and he grins at her not realizing what position they were in. "Uh, Kaito" Maki stammers blushing bright red. "Yeah, Maki Roll?" He asks grinning.

"Uh, why are we so close? We're practically touching...especially our crotches" She says bluntly, and straight to the point. Kaito looks down and sure enough, their touching. He immediately backs away in embarrassment causing Maki to fall. "Oof..." She mutters. "S-sorry Maki!" He stammers.

"I didn't realize!" Kaito apologies. She sighs 'you're an idiot, but...' She scoots over to him much to his surprise. "U-uh Maki? I-im said I was sorry!Â Don't slap me again please!" Kaito begs and puts his hands over his head in defense.

She rolls her eyes and takes his hands off his head easily. "I'm not going to hit you..." She soothes kinda surprised at how weak he can be. He looks up at her "B-but" He stutters. She shakes her head "Do you have that Love Hotel key still?" She asks all of a sudden with slight blush on her face.

At that question, he's taken off guard "H-huh?!" He stutters. Maki looks up at him and sighs seeming to be deciding something. "You're an idiot," She starts which Kaito looks at her sadly like a puppy that was put in the doghouse "B-but I'm not an-!" Before he can continue Maki puts a finger over his lips "Let me finish" She says and remove her finger "You're an idiot," She hesitates.

"but you're my idiot" She finishes and before Kaito could reply she holds his face in her hands and looks him in the eyes "Moon Man is my nickname for you now" She says "But- Moon Man can be taken two ways..." He blushes a bit at that last part. Maki smirks surprised he caught on "I know" Before Kaito could reply she once again interrupts, this time though with a kiss on his lips.

"You go Kaito!" He shouts from across the pool bringing both Maki and Kaito back to the present, immediately pulling away from each other.

She suddenly realizes that everyone was watching, even Kiibo who of course was still holding Miu. Which said girl looks at them then at Rantaro "Jeez, who knew Rantaro was such a cockblock?!" She laughs.Maki blushes bright red, both from embarrassment and because she kissed Kaito. "I-i-" She stammers. Then immediately gets out of the pool running off. "Aw man... And it was just starting to get good!" Protests Monokuma who is sitting in a movie seat with popcorn in his lap and 3-D glasses.

He sighs then the 3-D glasses, popcorn, and chair dissapear when he hops down from the seat. "Now!" He begins. "Im going to go check on Maki Roll" Kaito stated then gets out of the pool as well. "How rude, interrupting the headmaster..." He mumbles. Kaito look over at Rantaro and glares as if to say 'ill deal with you later' which Rantaro simply shrugs.


	5. Chapter 5: Comforting An Assassin

Maki runs into her room and shuts the door then leans against the door sliding down to a sitting position and puts her head in her hands. 'What am I going to do now...?' She thought but just then there's a knock on her door causing her to jump up surprised and backs up onto the opposite wall.

"W-who's there?" She asks a tiny bit of fear in her voice. "It's me Maki Roll, Kaito" The male behind the door answers. "Are you ok?" He asks. Maki doesn't respond at first but walks over and opens the door and looks at him.

Noticing her puffy eyes from crying and he looks shocked at first because he has never seen her cry. At this fact his face turns red, not with embarrassment this time, but rage.

Rage that was boiling inside of that he's never felt before ''How dare that National Geographic reject they make my Maki Roll cry? When they reveal themselves I swear to all the stars in the sky he'll pay!''

He states angrily, grabbing the trembling girl and hugging her tightly his goatee brushing against Maki's forehead causing said girl to blush. "Kaito...? Are you ok?" The brunette asks looking up at him with concern. Kaito looks down at her and his face turns back to normal.

"Are you ok Maki Roll?" He counters. Maki wipes her tears then looks up at him, realizes how close they are and blushes a bit but she snuggles into his chest anyway and sighs.

"Yes, I'm ok now Kaito, thank you" She replies. The grape haired male looks at her and chuckles putting his galaxy cape thing around the both of them. "No need to thank me Maki Roll, your smile is thanks enough"

Tsumugi stares into the monitor and smirks at them. "I have the most despair filled idea that will take a while but will be worth it in the end..." She giggles and goes over to a different control panel, this one with hearts around a single monitor.

She grins and opens a hidden compartment on the side of the monitor, with a key the upper part in the shape of a heart.

"Now... It's been a while since I've enabled this but... I think it'll be worth it." Under the desk she puts the key in a slot and turns the key making a satisfying *click!* and above the key hole a hatch opens. "I forgot how secure this was..."

She mutters and smirks at the switch on the top is says 'Pregnancy Possible?' She glances at the options, the switch at 'no' without hesitation she flips the switch where it's on the 'yes' option.

"Perfect... Now I just need to have them meet in the hotel... But for that to happen I need Kaito to use his key..."


	6. Chapter 6: Love Hotel

Maki sighs with content as a key falls out of his jackets pocket and she looks down at it raising her eyebrow at Kaito, which he picks up the key in response and blushes bright red "I-i forgot I had this Love Hotel key..." He laughs awkwardly putting his hand behind his head. Maki looks up at him and smirks.

"Well? Use it" She says simply Kaito's eyes widening and glancing at her which is now looking up at him with a look of love in her eyes "I love you Kaito, I have never felt this way about someone before" She confesses. He looks at her and smiles a little then leans down putting his forehead against hers.

"I don't understand why you'd fall in love with a guy like me but..." He hesitates "But I'm glad you do, because..." Once again he hesitates and cups her face in his hands. "Because, I love you too Maki Roll" He confesses with a goofy smile on his face.

She stares at him then smirks giving him a kiss on his nose "Well? Would you like to be my uh 'boyfriend' is it called?" She asks, never having a boyfriend before or knowing of the term. The male laughs and nods "Yes that's what it's called, and my answer to that is, is my hair purple?" He grins at her, that goofy grin that she loves.

"I-i" She stutters and strokes his cheek lightly. "Yes~" Is all she says then grabs the key from him and drags him, blushing bright red that would put Himiko's hair to shame.

Unlocking the door to the hotel she drags him into a room with a single bed in it with hearts everywhere. "Well Kaito?~" She smirks and turns to him. Which he simply blushes red and chuckles a hand behind his head. "It's up to you if you want to Maki Roll" He stutters.

All of a sudden Monokuma appears and looks at Kaito "It's standing up!" Kaito blushes bright red and pretends to have no idea what he means "W-what's standing up?" He asked a blush on his face. Monokuma rolls his eyes "Your flag pole! It's standing up!"

Pointing directly at Kaito's crotch which now is a big bigger. "U-uh I don't know what you mean by flag pole" He says. Grumbling Monokuma simply looks at him and says "Your dick you dumb ass! Your dick is hard I can see it!"

At this statement Maki's eyes widen and glances at Kaito who is as still as a statue. "Leave us alone now Monokuma, please" She says looking at Monokuma, with a look of hatred in her eyes. "Very well!" The bear says cheerfully then dissapears.

Kaito covers his face with his hands from embarrassment. "I-i'm sorry Maki Roll! I-i can't control it sometimes!" He stutters, clearly trying to make an excuse. Maki simply looks at him and smiles "Kaito, if you want me I'm all yours"


End file.
